


I Feel Like Dancing

by melissa8123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Stiles Twerking, Teen Wolf Spring Fling, kind of a You Got Served AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been dancing together for as long as Stiles can remember and they’ve been officially a part of the crew The Red Hots for three years now. They’ve done some local battles and they’re pretty damn good if Stiles says so himself. He really thinks they might have a shot at winning this competition and taking home the grand prize.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek are on rival crews but very friendly in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the All Time Low song of the same name. Thanks Mari for the idea and for being my beta and fixing all of my ands.

Stiles moans as Derek finally gets his mouth on him. Sure, Stiles likes foreplay, but sometimes he just really wants his cock in Derek’s mouth. And now that it is, Stiles is definitely letting Derek know how happy he is with that fact.

Derek stops too quickly in Stiles’ opinion. He crawls back up Stiles’ body and kisses him while getting out the lube, and oh, okay, Stiles is alright with that. His legs open up even further of their own volition and Derek fucking smirks into the kiss. Stiles would call him an asshole, but then Derek’s finger is actually in Stiles’ so he’s not going to complain. 

Stiles _really_ doesn’t know why he never got together with other dancers in the past. Stiles knows how to move his hips and so does Derek and he’s really fucking flexible. It makes for the best sex Stiles has probably ever had in his life. 

He knows it’s not bad for Derek either because as soon as Stiles is stretched and Derek is pushing his dick into him, the fucking noises he’s making are so obscene. They really shouldn’t be allowed, because they just turn Stiles on even more. It’s totally not fair. But then again, it is, because Stiles gets to have sex with Derek pretty much whenever he wants. And that’s just a really good thing, in Stiles’ opinion.

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek breathes out as his hips snap forward and he hits Stiles in just the right spot. There’s a fiery, tight heat coiling in his stomach and he’s getting so fucking close. 

“Just, there, right there Derek, fuck.” Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, trying to pull him in even closer, wanting all of Derek, as much as Stiles can have and more. 

With a few more quick, sharp thrusts and the skillful flicks of Derek’s wrist, Stiles is coming over Derek’s hand and his own stomach and he releases a string of obscenities because _holy fucking shit_ he didn’t even know sex could be that good until getting together with Derek.

“Come on,” Stiles urges Derek, his voice harsh and raw from the shouting and that’s all that Derek needs. His hips jerk a bit erratically as he finishes, moaning out Stiles’ name.

They’re still for a few moments afterwards, breathing hard, feeling absolutely fucking blissed out. Derek slowly pulls out and ties up the condom, throwing it in the trash and rolling over to sprawl out on the bed next to Stiles.

After catching his breath, Stiles kisses Derek quickly one more time before getting out of bed and pulling his pants on. He can feel Derek’s eyes on him, but that’s something he’s used to by now. He pulls his shirt down over his head and grabs his phone from the desk where he left it, right next to his wallet and car keys.

He has a text from Scott and it really doesn’t come as a surprise. Scott is Stiles’ best friend, his second in command and basically adopted brother. The text is simple, just telling Stiles to come home to their shared house. 

“Gotta go,” Stiles tells Derek, who grunts in agreement from the bed, and then he walks out the door.

On his drive home, after getting the radio set and texting Scott back that he’s on his way, he’s thinking about what this thing with Derek is. It’s nothing new, but some things have started to change, he’ll admit that. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Stiles doesn’t have much time to think about it because he’s already at the house after driving for fifteen minutes.

He walks into the house and calls out to Scott to let him know he’s there. He hears Scott call his name from the kitchen along with a few other voices. When he follows the voices he sees that the majority of their crew is there. So this has to be something related to dancing.

“Sup bro?” Stiles greets Scott as he sits down next to him at the kitchen table.

“So there’s this competition, right. And the winners get like fifty thousand dollars and they get to be in Kendrick Lamar’s music video. And I might have already signed us up,” Scott finishes with a lopsided grin on his face and Stiles has a giant suspicion that he might be high but it’s actually a good idea.

They’ve been dancing together for as long as Stiles can remember and they’ve been officially a part of the crew The Red Hots for three years now. They’ve done some local battles and they’re pretty damn good if Stiles says so himself. He really thinks they might have a shot at winning this competition and taking home the grand prize.

“Scott, how many times do I have to tell you that you need to talk to me first before you pull shit like this? If it wasn’t actually a good idea I would probably punch you right now.” And then Stiles does actually punch him in the arm, but it’s a playful ‘I love you buddy’ kind of punch, not a mean one. “So what do we have to do?”

Scott smiles again and starts explaining the whole thing to Stiles and the others. Danny and Ethan are MIA so they’ll have to be filled in later, but this is actually a really good opportunity for The Red Hots and after talking it over with the guys—and girls! Lydia so kindly reminds him—that are there, they all decide that they’re definitely interested.

They also decide to get started. Obviously there’s going to be a lot more planning and details to be hashed out, but Stiles is always up for rehearsal. They start getting loose, doing a few routine power moves like some flares and swipes and windmills. Jackson has been practicing his head spins for a while and he’s finally starting to stay up for longer than three seconds, so that’s a plus, Stiles thinks. But he’s really grateful that they have over a month to really get ready, because even though he thinks they’re good, they can definitely get better. They can always get better.

After working on some of the more difficult moves that a few of them have been struggling with, Stiles switches the song to something really upbeat and fun and they just start dancing, feeling the rhythm and letting it take them away. This is the part that Stiles loves the most, the reason he started dancing in the first place. There’s just something about feeling the music and being able to move his body around to literally show the music to others.

They all start free styling and make a circle. Stiles takes his turn first, being the leader and all, and he hears laughter from the others as he starts twerking, throwing his hands out over his head, grinning the whole time and just having fun. He finishes with the splits before giving the circle over to Lydia, queen of the booty pop, to let her do her thing. Scott follows her, doing the actual Harlem Shake before Allison pushes him out of the way to show him how it’s done. Jackson drops to the ground, breaking out the fucking worm and everyone cheers for him. He rolls over, does a kip up, kicking up into a standing position, and breaks out a Michael Jackson spin, complete with grabbing his junk, out of the circle. Aiden apparently is motivated by Jackson’s moves because he moonwalks into the circle and then starts pop, lock, and dropping it.

They keep dancing until they’re out of breath from laughing too hard at the ridiculous moves that everyone is coming up with. After that they veg out a little and Scott provides them with weed and it’s a great ending to a great day.

***

Over the next few weeks they keep meeting up, planning the routine out and actually doing something useful at rehearsal. Danny and Ethan decide they can stop banging each other long enough to come to rehearsal and they’re filled in on the competition. Stiles takes the lead, like he always does, coming up with most of the choreography and footwork for the toprock, but Jackson and Danny are way better at the downrock so Stiles lets them plan that out. And Ethan and Aiden have this whole twin-mirror-routine thing planned out that Stiles is actually pretty excited to see once it’s totally finishes because he just knows it’s going to be sick.

The others contribute in their own ways too. Stiles had handpicked everyone in their crew based on their talents so he knows that they’re excellent. He’s confident that with the stuff they can do, they have a really, really good chance to go all the way and win this thing.

Each day they go through the choreography, getting it perfect down to the very last spin and kick and turn. Jackson and Danny demonstrate the downrock moves over and over again that Stiles thinks he can do them in his sleep now, and everyone is getting really great. 

Stiles also continues hooking up with Derek. It’s a pretty great set up they have, whenever one of them feels lonely or horny, they’re just a text away. Stiles usually ends up at Derek’s apartment because there’s no risk that Scott’s going to walk in on them and find them out there. Things could end very, _very_ badly if Scott found out about Stiles and Derek’s little trysts.

It’s obviously not the gay thing. Danny and Ethan have been fucking since before the crew even got together and nobody has a problem with it. It’s the whole Romeo and other Romeo thing they have going on with the rival crews and all that. Derek is the leader of The Wolf Pack, another dance crew that is the bane of The Red Hots’ existence. None of the other local crews have really been much of competition for Stiles’ crew, but Derek’s? His crew is really good and they’re the only crew that The Red Hots has ever lost to in a local battle.

***

“So I’m guessing you’ve heard of this competition?” Derek asks Stiles as he’s stripping their clothes off.

“Do we really have to talk about this now? I’d kind of like to enjoy your nakedness without thinking about my crew… without thinking about anything else but your nakedness really.”

Derek chuckles and brings his lips down on Stiles’. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says as he pulls away, before going right back in to attach his lips to Stiles’ collarbone, no doubt trying his hardest to leave a mark. Stiles can only moan.

“You’re going down,” Derek says and Stiles laughs at the irony of it because at the moment Derek is the one that’s going down. And Stiles groans and runs his hand through Derek’s hair when he gets there, taking Stiles into his mouth and getting a hand on his balls. “Fuuuuck, this should be your job. A professional blowjob giver. Because you’re ahhhh, amazing at it,” Stiles rambles on. He can feel Derek laughing and that just makes it better. 

Stiles comes when he feels his dick touching the back of Derek’s throat, and Derek pulls off slightly but he keeps his mouth on Stiles, swallowing around him, coaxing every last bit out that Stiles can give him.

Stiles is trembling and boneless when Derek finishes. “Holy shit,” he breathes out before Derek crawls up his body and kisses him and Stiles can taste himself and it just makes everything hotter.

After a few minutes of recovery Stiles eagerly returns the favor and changes his mind. He should be the professional blowjob giver, but Derek would be his only client.

***

The first round of auditions comes around before they know it and Stiles’ crew has absolutely no problem making it in. There are some technical things they could improve on but their routine is pretty great already. Stiles knows it’s just going to get better with more practice and the things they’re going to add for the finale.

The crew goes out to celebrate, getting absolutely trashed, and they somehow end up at a gay bar. “This is the last time we let Danny choose which bar we go to!” Scott shouts as they enter the club, looking around and seeing the sea of dudes.

“You’re just jealous that you’re not the hottest one here and all the guys are totally digging on Stiles instead of you,” Danny protests and everyone laughs, even Allison and Scott just glares at her.

“Sorry babe, but it’s true,” she affirms with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

“You wound me,” Scott replies wryly. “But it’s so not true. And I’ll prove it.”

Scott dreams up a competition with the others to see who can get the most numbers and ends up with his shirt off and his pants nearly following before Allison somehow reins him in. Naturally Jackson gets the most numbers. 

Derek’s crew also makes it through, of course, and Stiles finds some special ways for them to celebrate.

He heads over to Derek’s place after leaving the bar. Scott’s going to Allison’s so Stiles knows he won’t have to worry about an excuse to where he’s going. 

“Hey sexy,” Stiles coos as Derek opens the door.

“You’re drunk,” Derek replies with a little smile.

“Only on you baby.” Stiles winks and Derek groans.

Stiles isn’t actually that drunk, having stopped drinking way before they left the club, but he definitely has a nice buzz going. And it’s just going to make it so much better.

He pushes through the doorframe and gets his arms around Derek, kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away and walking towards the bedroom, leaving Derek to follow. Stiles knows he will follow.

By the time Derek gets back to the bedroom Stiles is already naked and spread out across Derek’s bed. He has the lube out and is languidly pulling at his dick as he starts working a finger into himself, preparing himself for Derek.

“Jesus Christ Stiles,” Derek moans as soon as he sees him, and he moves quickly towards the bed, shedding his clothes as he does so, crawling over Stiles and kissing him bruisingly on the mouth. Stiles gasps into the kiss as he feels Derek’s finger joining his own, stretching him out. He can also feel Derek’s dick, getting harder by the second, as he ruts against Stiles, fitting himself into Stiles’ hipbone. Another finger is added and Stiles is starting to get impatient.

“Derek, come on,” Stiles whispers against his lips. “Fuck me.”

Derek doesn’t have to be told twice, because he’s reaching for a condom and replacing his fingers with his dick, easing into Stiles and swallowing his and Stiles’ moans in their kisses.

Once they both can handle it, Derek starts moving, slow at first, with long, slow, teasing thrusts. But before long neither of them can take it anymore and Derek stars snapping his hips forward quickly, relentlessly pounding into Stiles. 

Stiles wraps his legs around Derek, pulling him in as close as possible and he yells as Derek hits his prostate. Derek smiles and hits it over and over. It’s getting to be too much for Stiles and he knows he needs to come soon or his head is going to explode or something. He wraps his hand around his cock and tugs, his hand moving up and down quickly. He comes in spurts over his torso and chest, moaning out Derek’s name.

Derek’s thrusts get quicker and shallower and Stiles clenches around him with his orgasm. It’s a few minutes later when Derek jerks forward and shudders when he comes and he stills for a moment afterwards. 

Then he leans down and licks the come clean off Stiles, and it’s so hot that Stiles feels like he might have been able to get hard again if he wasn’t so exhausted. Even when he all the come is gone Derek keeps licking up Stiles’ chest, all the way up to his mouth, licking into that as well. Stiles can taste himself on Derek’s tongue and he’s feeling like there’s even more of a possibility that he could go for a round two. But Derek pulls away from the kiss after a few minutes and pulls out of Stiles slowly.

He gets rid of the condom before lying down on the bed next to Stiles. He grabs a shirt from the floor and cleans up the little bit that he missed with his mouth before tossing it back on the floor. He flings an arm around Stiles and sidles up right next to him.

It’s kind of weird, because they’re not really the cuddling type. Usually they have sex and then Stiles leaves. He doesn’t stay over. They don’t ever literally sleep together. But it’s not a bad kind of weird and Stiles has to admit that he doesn’t hate the feel of Derek’s arm around his waist. In fact, it’s pretty nice.

Derek throws the covers up over them after a little while, and Stiles falls asleep easily in the comfort of Derek’s bed and arms. 

They have shower sex the next morning and Stiles leaves to get home before Scott. He doesn’t want to be interrogated about his whereabouts. He has enough to worry about with the competition coming up and the whole sleeping over and cuddling with Derek thing, and he doesn’t need to deal with making up excuses for Scott.

***

With the preliminary rounds coming up, Stiles has his crew working every single day of the week to prepare. The toprock choreography is totally done and they’re just going over it, making sure they have it right down to the last millimeter of movement. They go over it again and again and Stiles drills it into all of them, studying them carefully as they work together and separately. They have to have it perfect if they want to win.

Ethan and Aiden are still working on their mirror dance and what they have done so far is one of the coolest things Stiles has ever seen. They’ve decided to save that for the finals so they have something new and fresh, but they’re still working on that just as hard as the rest of it. 

Scott and Allison have something they’re working on together, and so do Lydia and Jackson. Danny of course is the best at downrock so he gets the spotlight on his own and he gets to show off his skills. Stiles helps everyone decide what they should do for the prelims and what they should save for the finale. He doesn’t want to give away everything just yet.

They make it through the first preliminaries with no problem, and so does The Wolf Pack, along with eight other crews. They don’t actually see each other during the first round because there are still so many crews in the mix. But the next time they see each other, Derek and Stiles share at least that with each other, letting the other know that they made it through.

After the second and last preliminary rounds before the finals they do see each other and it gets narrowed down to just the two of them. It will be The Red Hots directly against The Wolf Pack competing for the grand prize.

Derek and Stiles keep up their little agreement during it all. And Stiles finds that he’s been spending more time with Derek than ever before. They’re having more sleepovers where Stiles stays and they actually sleep together after the sex, and it doesn’t feel awkward like Stiles thought it might before. In fact, when he’s not dancing or rehearsing or spending time with the crew, he finds that he wants to spend most of his time with Derek. And he’s not totally sure what that means.

The only bad thing is that Scott is starting to notice. Stiles comes up with excuses sure, but they’re far from the best. He can tell that Scott is getting suspicious and Stiles should probably be more cautious and stop spending so much time with Derek, but he’s damn sure he doesn’t want to and it’s almost like he can’t.

“Where’ve you been man?” Scott asks Stiles one morning when Stiles gets back from Derek’s. “You didn’t come home at all last night. I was worried.”

Stiles almost wants to laugh at the way Scott says that, because he does actually sound genuinely worried but Stiles is 23; he doesn’t need Scott to be his babysitter and be worried about him.

“Just out man. You know.” Stiles tries to leave it at that, but Scott pushes.

“Out where? Why didn’t you invite me?” He looks and sounds like a rejected puppy.

“It was a last minute thing. Wasn’t really planned you know.”

“I wasn’t busy. I would’ve gone.”

“Just drop it Scott! Seriously, don’t worry about it. If it’s that big of a deal I’ll invite you next time. Jesus Christ!” Stiles may have snapped just a little bit. He just doesn’t want Scott that far into his business. He has to have some things to himself, especially this thing with Derek.

“Fine,” Scott pouts and starts moping. Stiles rolls his eyes and goes to take a shower.

After rehearsal for the day the crew eats dinner together and then Stiles skips out to head over to Derek’s. He tells Scott that he’s going to see his dad and hopes that Scott buys it.

He ends up falling asleep at Derek’s again, exhausted after their nightly activities, and he doesn’t get back home until the next afternoon.

Scott is waiting for him, sitting on the couch and flipping through channels on the TV.

“What’s up man?” Stiles greets Scott as he walks into the living room.

“How was your _dad_?” Scott asks, frowning, and Stiles notices how differently he says the word dad.

“…Fine,” Stiles responds and Scott’s frown deepens.

“Why don’t you lie to me some more Stiles?” Scott fumes. 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles is genuinely confused.

“I followed you last night,” Scott explains and Stiles freaks out inside. But he thinks he does a pretty good job of keeping it cool on the outside, probably. Maybe not.

“W-what? Why?” Stiles stutters out. Okay, definitely not. 

“Because you’ve been acting weird and shady as hell lately man. I wanted to see what you were up to. I swear to _god_ Stiles, how fucking stupid can you be? Fucking around with Derek Hale?”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. This is the reason he didn’t want anyone to know about it. He had known it would blow up in his face; much like it’s doing right now. He has no other option than to lay it on the line for Scott, just tell him straight up what’s going on, their little fuck buddy system they have going on.

“Dude, calm down. It’s just sex.”

“It’s never ‘just sex’ with you Stiles. And you fucking know that. So don’t give me that shit,” Scott retorts. “Derek’s probably just doing this to make you weaker for the competition. He just wants to gain the upper hand and he’ll do anything to win.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of fucking confidence Scott. It’s so nice to hear that you don’t think someone could actually want to have sex with me multiple times without any ulterior motives. Good fucking friend you are.”

“Stiles… I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then what the fuck did you mean Scott?”

“I think my point is proving itself right now. We’re fighting when we have less than a week until the competition and oh, look, it’s Derek’s fucking fault! You need to end this or it’s gonna end this crew. He probably just wants to get you talking to get information about our crew so he can do whatever to bring us down in the finals.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes because to him, it seems like it’s actually Scott’s fault that they’re fighting. He’s the one who brought it up. He’s the one who has such a big problem with it. He’s the one who’s bitching at Stiles.

“It’s kind of hard to talk about anything when his dick is in my mouth,” Stiles retorts, just wanting to piss Scott off.

“Dude, that is _way_ more information than I ever needed to know. But if it’s just sex like you say, then it shouldn’t fucking matter to you. You can have ‘just sex’ with anyone,” he says, complete with air quotes, “As long as it’s not Derek fucking Hale!”

“Whatever Scott. I’ll take care of it. Fuck you.” Stiles storms out after flipping Scott the bird. He can’t talk to him about this anymore. He doesn’t want to fight with his best friend. And he honestly doesn’t want to jeopardize his crew’s chance at winning this thing just so he can get laid.

So Stiles goes over to Derek’s, intending to do just what he had told Scott, to take care of it, to break it off with Derek once and for all. He wants to prove to Scott that it is just sex, and he kind of wants to prove it to himself too.

But that plan is kind of thrown out the window when Stiles gets there and Derek is shirtless and devastatingly hot. Before Stiles can even say anything Derek practically pounces on him, so that’s not really helping either.

“Hey. I didn’t know you were coming back over,” he says between kisses and unbuttoning Stiles’ shirt, pushing it off over his shoulders. 

Stiles knows he should stop Derek, should stop this whole thing. But honestly, he doesn’t fucking want to. He’s pissed at Scott and this is just a good way to take out that anger. One more time couldn’t hurt anyone, he decides, and he goes for it.

He pushes Derek down roughly on the bed and crawls on top of him, kissing up his torso until he gets to his lips. His kisses are hard and biting and rough, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind, if the noises he’s making and the way he’s rolling his hips up to meet Stiles’ are any indication. Stiles quickly takes care of Derek’s button and zipper, pawing at his dick once his pants are down around his ankles.

“Fuck Stiles, you’re so hot. Want you to fuck me,” Derek moans out between kisses and nips to Stiles’ throat.

“Holy shit yes.” Stiles usually bottoms and he loves it, but he likes to be in control every once and awhile and right now he could really, really use it.

Their pants and boxer briefs soon join the pile of clothes on the floor and Derek reaches for the lube and condoms in the top drawer of his bedside table. Stiles is stroking Derek’s cock slowly as he swirls his tongue around a nipple. Once the lube is in his hand he wastes no time getting a good amount on his fingers and pushes one into Derek roughly.

Derek’s breath hitches and his eyes go dark as he stares straight into Stiles’. He pushes down on Stiles finger, greedy for more. Stiles obliges and adds another finger, pushing in to the second knuckle, searching for Derek’s prostate. The noises Derek’s making egg him on and he adds another finger. He can tell when he finds the right spot because Derek’s moan makes his cock twitch. Stiles bends forward to kiss Derek sloppily, all teeth and tongues, but it’s nice; it’s really nice.

“Now, come on Stiles,” Derek growls out and nips at Stiles’ collarbone.

Stiles removes his fingers and quickly opens the condom wrapper with his teeth before sliding it on. He lines himself up and pushes into Derek, bracing himself with one hand on the bed next to Derek’s shoulder. He’s staring straight into Derek’s eyes as he starts moving and they’re almost too quiet, just staring at each other and Stiles shudders at the way it’s making him feel. What had started out as angry, rough sex has turned into something different entirely. Stiles is freaking out a little internally. 

He realizes as he’s basically _making love_ to Derek that he doesn’t want this to end. Somewhere along the way, their friends-with-benefits relationship has turned into a lot more. Stiles isn’t sure exactly what it is right now, but it’s not something he wants to throw away just because Scott got mad at him.

Stiles leans forward, pressing his chest against Derek’s and uses his free hand to cup the side of Derek’s face. He’s moving his hips forward at an excruciatingly slow pace and their eyes are locked together. Stiles feels like he’s going to explode with the things he’s feeling inside. He kisses Derek sweetly on the lips, but then they both get impatient.

Derek grunts for Stiles to fucking move and Stiles does just that. He snaps his hips back and forth quickly with Derek rolling his hips up to meet each thrust, and Derek wraps a hand around his dick, pulling quickly and biting down on Stiles’ wrist as he comes. Stiles speeds up his movements even more and it’s not long before he comes, losing all of his strength and falling down to his elbow with his head resting on Derek’s chest. 

Stiles places a soft kiss on Derek’s chest and then licks off all the come he can reach before pushing up off of him and pulling out. He throws away the condom quickly and finds a pair of boxers on the floor and cleans them both off. 

He flops down on the empty side of the bed and smiles contentedly. He’s just lying there next to Derek for a little bit, feeling really good until he remembers the reason he had come to Derek’s in the first place. He rubs a hand over his face and thinks about how he wants to bring this up. Then he thinks, fuck it.

“I’m so sick of this Derek. Scott found out about us and instead of being happy for me for finally finding someone where it’s more than just a one night stand, he’s pissed as fuck because you’re in The Wolf Pack. He wants me to break it off and I’m just done.”

Derek looks hurt and scared, and Stiles sees emotions that he isn’t even sure how to describe on Derek’s face, but they scare him too. And he realizes how his words must have sounded just now.

“Not with you!” Stiles rectifies immediately and Derek looks so relieved that Stiles can’t help kissing him. He smiles when they pull away from each other. “I really don’t want to be done with you. And I hope you don’t want to be done with me either.” He gives Derek a small peck on the lips.

“I don’t. Stiles I… I love you.”

“You what?” This is almost too much to deal with. Stiles definitely was not expecting this when he came over to rant to Derek.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I know that you know that this is more than just sex. That’s how it started sure, but it’s become a lot more than that. I just… I love you Stiles. All I do anymore is look forward to the times I’m gonna see you, and when I am with you, it’s the happiest I am all day.”

“Wow Derek… I-I-I… I don’t know what to say. Fuck I came over here to _break up_ with you! And now you’re telling me you love me? Holy shit!”

“You don’t have to say it back,” Derek says softly and Stiles can’t stand how fucking _vulnerable_ he sounds.

Stiles takes a deep breath and then kisses Derek softly on the lips before whispering, “I love you too.”

Derek smiles and attacks Stiles’ mouth.

After making out for a while Derek pushes Stiles away slightly and asks him a question. “So then what are you done with? If it’s not me?”

“I’m done with this rivals shit. This competition is gonna be my last battle. Win or lose, I’m done. I just can’t take it anymore; I don’t want to compete with you anymore. I just want to have sex with you.”

“Well, I hope it’s a little more than sex,” Derek says teasingly.

“Shut up,” Stiles says, nudging Derek’s shoulder with his own. “You know what I mean.”

“Stiles, I don’t think you should quit,” Derek finally says after what seems like hours of silence. “You’re only 23, you have so much potential and your crew is so damn good. I’d hate to see you give it up for me. I’m the one who should be done.”

“What? But you’re in The Wolf Pack! You guys are iconic!”

“Stiles I’m almost 30. How much longer could I really do this? I don’t want to be like my creepy uncle. You’re just giving me my reason to finally get out. And it’s a good reason!” he says before Stiles can start protesting. “Now I’m still gonna give it my all at this competition; don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you just because you’re a good lay. And we’re probably gonna beat you again.” That one earns Derek a punch in the arm. “But I’m done. And we won’t be rivals anymore. And we can be together without all this sneaking around.”

“Well, the sneaking around is kind of hot,” Stiles says with a smirk and now it’s Derek’s turn to nudge Stiles’ shoulder. 

***

“So did you end it?” Scott asks as soon as Stiles walks in the door of their house. He’s sitting on the couch and it looks like he’s done nothing else but sit there and wait for Stiles to get back. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Scott.” It’s not even that Stiles doesn’t want to tell Scott that he didn’t end it. He just doesn’t want to talk to Scott right now at all. He doesn’t want to get into another argument, not when he’s all happy and buzzing after the sex and love confessions with Derek.

“We need to talk about this Stiles! It’s important! We can’t have anything jeopardizing our crew and our chance at this competition!”

Stiles laughs dryly because Scott is such a fucking hypocrite and Stiles can’t believe it right now.

“Fine! Let’s fucking talk about it! I didn’t break up with him. And I’m not going to stop seeing him,” Stiles’ voice sounds a lot calmer than he actually is and he would be impressed with himself if he wasn’t so pissed off.

“Stiles—” Scott starts, but is cut off, because Stiles is nowhere near being done.

“You wanna know why this thing started in the first place Scott? When you and Allison broke up that first time and it was fucking World War III. You guys couldn’t even be in the same room without biting each other’s heads off! I thought that our crew was done for and did I ever blame you for that? No I didn’t, even though it was totally your fault!” He points his finger at Scott, poking him in the chest. “But you know what I did do? I went to try out for The Wolf Pack. I didn’t want to give up dancing just because my best friend was being a dumbass and was in a stupid fight with his girl. And when I got there, I couldn’t even do it. I felt like I was betraying you guys. But one thing led to another and even though I didn’t do anything about getting into the crew I did do something about getting into Derek’s pants. And you know what, I don’t regret it.”

Scott is silent for once and Stiles is glad that it got to him.

“I didn’t know…” Scott says once he finally speaks again.

“ _Obviously_. I didn’t want to tell anyone. I didn’t think this thing with Derek was going to be like this. It actually _was_ just sex. But now it’s different.” Stiles smiles thinking about Derek and he knows he’s got it _so_ fucking bad. “Scott, I’m in love with him,” he finishes softly and looks his best friend in the eyes, hoping to show him as much as tell him.

Scott looks at Stiles right back, and he visibly deflates; Stiles can tell that he’s defeated.

“Look, I swear to you that this isn’t going to affect my dancing or anything with this competition. If anything it’s gonna make me work harder. Just because I love Derek doesn’t mean I’m not looking forward to whooping his ass and wiping the floor with The Wolf Pack. I know we can win, we can do this. But I can’t end it with Derek.”

“I’m not going to pretend that I understand it Stiles, but you’re my best friend and I am happy for you. I really am. I’m glad that you found someone. And I won’t tell any of the guys if you don’t want me to. As long as you give it all you got, that’s all I want. I just want to win this thing man.” Scott sounds so sincere and earnest that Stiles goes right up to him and hugs him.

“We’re gonna win man. We can do this,” he says with his arms still wrapped around Scott.

And Stiles really believes it. The tension falls from the room and he knows that he and Scott are okay again, just like they usually are. The fights have come, sure, but they’ve always worked it out in the end, and they always will.

***

Stiles and Derek spend more time together than ever before. Now that they’ve said the L word it’s like they’re trying extra hard to prove it to each other. Stiles goes over to Derek’s apartment almost any time he’s not rehearsing, and they spend time together. They talk, hang out, eat dinner, watch movies and cuddle. Of course they still have sex, and it’s _amazing_ sex, but it’s not the only thing there for them anymore. They’re actually in a relationship now and it’s not a friends-with-benefits booty call anymore.

Stiles learns more about Derek in the three days leading up to the final competition than he has in the whole time they’ve been together. He learns about his family and his friends. He learns that he actually went to college and got his real estate license, and it’s what he’s planning to do after this competition is over and the crew is done.

“You know I might be in the market for a new house,” Stiles tells him when he learns of Derek’s career choice.

“What’s wrong with your house with Scott?” Derek asks, confused.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. But I don’t want to live with Scott anymore.”

“Why?” Derek asks with his eyebrows raised. “I thought you guys made up.”

“Yeah, we did. But I want to live with someone else. With my… with my boyfriend,” Stiles volunteers and looks at Derek skeptically, not sure how he’s going to take it. It’s the first time either of them have said that word.

“Well, tell your ‘boyfriend’ that he can’t have you because you’re mine.” Derek winks and Stiles shoves his shoulder, chuckling at him. “You really want to live with me?” Derek inquires seriously once they stop laughing.

“Of course I do you dumbass. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Derek mimics and kisses Stiles. Then one thing leads to another and they end up naked in Derek’s bed.

After the sex Stiles learns even more.

He actually learns the names of the others in Derek’s crew and a little bit about all of them. It’s kind of strange that Stiles is only learning this now because he’s known of The Wolf Pack since he started dancing, and now that it’s their last battle and they won’t actually _be_ a crew anymore, he’s finally learning about them. 

Stiles learns that Derek’s sister Laura and his uncle Peter are actually the ones who had the idea to start the crew, but Derek was more disciplined and thus became the leader. Peter is the most bummed out that the crew is ending, but according to Derek he already has big plans about being a manager or an agent or something, looking out for the hot new talent. It just seems kind of creepy to Stiles, especially since Peter is way older than Derek, but who’s he to judge?

All of the others kind of saw it coming, the end of the crew, after being together for so long, and they were all prepared and have plans of their own. Derek’s sister is moving to New York with her husband to open a dance studio. Erica actually just found out that she’s pregnant and she and Boyd are going to settle down and take care of their baby. Deaton is going back to school to be a freaking veterinarian. Apparently Matt wants to be a rapper but Derek laughs and says he sucks and he’s definitely not going to make it far in that industry. 

He also learns that Derek basically takes care of Isaac, the youngest boy in his crew, since his dad is an alcoholic and a douchebag. So when he asks Stiles if there’s any chance that Isaac could join their crew because he’s really good and really disciplined and he’s too young to be retired from dancing forever, Stiles just smiles and kisses Derek sweetly, and then agrees to talk to the crew about it.

“I never knew that you were such a softy at heart,” Stiles teases. “You’re amazing.”

***

The day of the final competition comes at last, and Stiles and the rest of The Red Hots are so ready. They all get dressed, each wearing something red, with Stiles in his trademark hoodie. It’s been a tradition of their crew ever since the beginning. The hoodie has become a good luck charm of sorts for Stiles while he’s dancing, and it’s been that way since before the crew even started. Everyone teased him about it at first, but it inevitably became the source of their name.

Stiles sees Derek and his crew once they get to The Preserve, where the final competition is taking place, and it takes all that he has not to go over and kiss him. He thinks he should at least wait until they’re done and the competition is over. He doesn’t want anyone on his or Derek’s crew to blame a loss on their relationship. Especially because it’s down to the end now and they’re competing directly against each other. One wins, the other loses. There’s no in-between, no second place. 

Stiles starts getting loose with Scott as the others do the same. They’re all so pumped up and just ready to go. Stiles is sure that they’ve got everything perfected and he’s really confident that they can win, that they _will_ win. 

The Wolf Pack is up first, and Stiles and the rest of his crew watch closely, scrutinizing every move and thinking about how they match up to them. They’re good for sure and even though Stiles is confident about his own crew, he’s starting to sweat. This is so nerve wracking and Stiles thinks he might have a heart attack. 

The crowd is going crazy when Derek’s crew finishes and Derek catches Stiles eyes, winking at him and Stiles takes it as a good luck wish.

The Red Hots get set up, getting into place on the dance floor, standing in a circle with their arms crossed over their chests. The music starts and they start moving in synchrony, hitting every point in Stiles’ choreography perfectly. Stiles can feel it in his bones; it’s just like it should be and they’re rocking it. They end the footwork back in a circle and Jackson and Danny burst out through the center, sliding across the floor on their knees. They kick their legs out and turn over to do floats with their hands on the floor and their elbows planted firmly against their chests while they raise their bodies up parallel to the floor and spin around in a circle. They push up into synchronized head spins and hold it for longer than Stiles’ thought was possible before falling down into flawless windmills and ending on a freeze with their legs in the air.

The whole crew dances over to where Jackson and Danny are lying on the floor now, and they take their places in a line next to them. Stiles starts at one end and does a backflip over Scott, who’s the first in line. Scott rolls out of the way and Stiles flips over the next in line, going over each of them as they roll away and push up into the air, spreading their arms and legs out wide before going into a forward somersault and spinning around back on their feet. 

Once Stiles makes it to the end, he moves over to Scott where they fake fight with slow, exaggerated movements, spinning around and adding in some spins to make it seem more dancelike. Scott wins the fake fight with Stiles falling to the floor and doing a backwards somersault out of the way.

Allison comes up to stand with Scott then and Lydia and Jackson come forward to stand next to them. Scott and Jackson act as puppet masters and move their hands, controlling the movement of Allison and Lydia as they pop and lock. They overtake their puppet masters, as if they’re becoming real girls and turn around and start booty popping and the rest of the group encircles them with some more simultaneous footwork, sliding across the floor and making waves with their arms.

Then it’s time for Ethan and Aiden to take the spotlight, coming into the forefront and facing each other, dancing in harmony as if they’re looking in a mirror. Their movements are fluid and flowing and it seems as if they’re boneless. Stiles is so glad they got it finished and polished because it looks truly awesome. They end with a handstand and roll forward to land on the other side of their imagined mirror.

Danny comes through the middle of their mirror and gets his own downrock showcase because he’s the best. He does a few variations of swipes and flares and does an incredible solar eclipse, balancing on one of his hands and supporting his whole body in the air as he bounces up and down while spinning in a circle. He finishes with another flare, looking like he’s on a gymnastics pommel horse, and does a kip up, followed by a few flips, and ends with a spinning handstand then freezes with his shoulder and head on the ground, supporting his weight as his feet are suspended in the air. 

They all come together for the final footwork of their dance and they’re still all on point, not missing a single beat, and it looks like they were made for this moment right here, dancing their asses off to win this competition.

The crew comes back to its original position, in the same circle they started in before they do backflips all at once and end the whole routine with a suicide, falling to the ground with style all at once and ending with their legs bent so they’re touching feet and making a sun-shaped design.

Stiles almost can’t hear the crowd going insane with applause and shouts because his heart is pounding in his chest and in his ears. He’s not even out of breath; he’s used to dancing for long periods of time. It’s the excitement and the adrenaline of it all.

The Red Hots get up and start hugging each other, ending up in a huge group hug as the emcee starts talking to the crowd, letting them know what’s going on. Stiles catches Derek’s eye again and smiles at him. It’s over now and all they can do is wait. Stiles grabs Scott’s and Lydia’s hands and they all form a chain, holding hands and waiting for the judges to finish deciding the outcome of the competition.

The emcee comes to the mic again after talking to the judges and he starts with thanking everyone that is responsible for this competition and Stiles starts zoning out. He’s still thinking about how things went for them while they were dancing and he doesn’t care at that moment who paid for the venue or whatever it is the guy is talking about.

But then there are words that catch his ears and he gives his full attention.

“And the winner is…” there’s a stupid cliché drumroll and Stiles knows he’s squeezing the life out of Scott’s and Lydia’s hands and almost feels bad, but he’s never been more nervous about anything in his life. His crew kicked ass and he thinks they have to win this. They just _have_ to. The emcee opens the envelope in his hand and smiles as he looks at the results. “The Red Hots!” he exclaims and Stiles and the rest of the crew shout and jump for joy, giving each other hugs, not being able to get their arms around each other fast enough.

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes out to Scott, who’s hugging him and holding on for dear life. “We did it bro. We actually fucking did it!”

Scott finally releases Stiles and scoops Allison up in his arms, twirling her around and kissing her on the lips sweetly. Stiles smiles and looks around at the rest of his crew. They’re all insanely happy and it makes Stiles even happier about their win. It’s great that they get the money of course; they can finally get a decent studio space to rehearse in. And it’s going to be insane being in Kendrick Lamar’s video. But seeing how happy and proud they are for doing something great and winning is almost better than all of that put together.

Then Stiles feels a tap on his shoulder and when he turns around his grin gets even bigger. He throws himself at Derek and wraps his arms and legs around him as Derek lifts Stiles off the ground.

“Congratulations,” Derek murmurs with a smile as he presses his forehead against Stiles’. “You guys deserved it. You were great.”

“Thanks. So were you,” Stiles replies and he means it. It was a real nail biter at the end because both crews had done phenomenally and Stiles knows that they had to have just barely won. 

Stiles places his hands on Derek’s face, cupping his ears and cheeks and leans forward and kisses him like he’s never kissed him before. And it’s almost something new, because they’re out in public in front of their crews and they’re not hiding it anymore. Stiles can feel the eyes of his crew on them but he couldn’t care less. He has everything he ever wanted in the world right now. He has a victory for him and his crew, and he’s in the arms of the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this got so long but I'm so happy with how it turned out.


End file.
